Jād Saxton
Jād Brennon Saxton (born September 27, 1979) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - April Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Komoe Tsukuyomi *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Komoe Tsukuyomi *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Komoe Tsukuyomi *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (2017) - Matome Mayonaka (Announced) *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Reki, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Reki (Announced) *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Misaki Sakurada *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Aoba Takatsu *D-Frag! (2015) - Noe Kazama (ep9) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Ruruka Ando (Announced) *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Miku Izayoi/'Diva' *Death Parade (2015) - Nona (Announced) *Dimension W (2016) - Mira Yurizaki (Announced) *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Avdocha Kiltzkaya *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Elena Peoples, Miller *Fairy Tail (2016) - Carla *Freezing (2012) - Arnett McMillan, Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Ximena Coronado *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Masako Hara *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Sena Kashiwazaki *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Sena Kashiwazaki *Hand Shakers (2017) - Musubu Takatsuki (Announced) *High School DxD (2013) - Koneko Tojo *High School DxD: BorN (2015) - Koneko Tojo (Announced) *High School DxD: New (2014) - Koneko Tojo *Hyouka (2017) - Kurako Eba *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Haruna *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Haruna *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Sophie (Announced) *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War (2017) - Kiyoko (Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Onikiri *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Kotone Fujisaki (Announced) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Ludmila "Mila" Lourie *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Chika Takami (Announced) *Luck & Logic (2017) - Mana Asuha *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Syria Ootsuka (ep11), Additional Voices *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (2017) - Kanna (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Ruru, Additional Voices *No-Rin (2016) - Ringo Kinoshita *One Piece (2014) - Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Ayumi Munekata *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Muuko (ep9) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Komissa, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Komissa (ep1) *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Garnet (Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Jeanne D'Arc *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Kei Tiesto *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Iona Urazoe (Real; ep10) *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shomin Sample (2015) - Eri Hanae (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Un (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Adélie (ep5) *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Touko Ichinose *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Lisa Mishima *The Future Diary (2013) - O-Rin Miyashiro *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Alfarid (Announced) *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Ai Hibiki (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Hanako *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Yoriko Kosaka *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Suzuka Dairenji *Toriko (2013) - Yun, Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Akita Toushirou (Announced) *Ultimate Otaku Teacher (2015) - Koyomi Hiiragi (Announced) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Lisette Norden/Eliza *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015) - Shizuno Urushibara (Announced) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Mayu Miyano *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Arnett McMillan (ep2) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Komoe Tsukuyomi *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Mana Hiiragi *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Yukari Uchida *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Seri Tatekami *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Carla *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Logicoma, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Komissa *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Perrine-H. Clostermann 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Jean Rowe *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Logicoma Video Games 'Video Games' *Smite (2016) - Expelled Hel 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Demon Gaze II (2017) - Muse *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (95) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (93) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2017. *She's the ex-wife of voice actor Nick Haley. Category:American Voice Actors